


Robb Knows Better

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Blank Knows Blank [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Dinner, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines





	Robb Knows Better

Robb watched as Jon was picking at the steak on his plate. Seemingly nibbling at the meat as Arya said something sarcastic to Sansa about her choice in salad. He proceeded to kick her under the table. 

"The only reason you were allowed to come is if you agreed to be nice to your sister." 

"Robb she's fine." Sansa said returning her eyes back to her plate. Arya looked at her sister with a quizzical look. 

“So, Jon, I heard you spoke to your father.” Arya spoke again causing everyone at the table to look at Jon. Knowing exactly how he feels about his father Rhaegar Targaryen. 

“Yes, well, it was either that, or his aunt was going to keep Sansa busy till the next holiday.” Robb said laughing at his friends reaction. A sudden pain shot up Robbs leg as he looked across the table. Sansa was giving her brother the evil eye. 

“Did something happen to Eli?” Sansa asked looking across the table at Jon. His eyes meet hers and he quickly went back to cutting his steak. 

“No. He just wanted to talk. Maybe have a dinner some time this week.” Jon said, looking at Robb and Arya. 

“Thats thoughtful.” Sansa replied back. 

“Thoughtful? Sansa you never met the guy, he couldn’t care less about Jon even if he tired. His step mother talks to him more than he talks to that pitiful Dragon.” 

“Arya!” Sansa hissed at her sister. 

“Shes not wrong. You’ve never met the guy.” Robb put in, looking over at Jon, stuffing a french fry in his mouth. Finally having enough of this conversation, Jon stood up saying he had to go outside real quick. Robb watched his friend leave with a heavy sigh. Knowing that Jon had recently started to smoke again. He had been stress from his missions over in god-knows-where and a girl who he wouldn’t talk about. Robb knew that Jon was shy talking about his love life, but still, they were basically brothers. 

Going to stand up, Sansa beat him to it. Insisting that she needed to apologize. Arya rolled her eyes at Sansa’s properness. Robb just shook his head, allowing his sister to leave the table. A few moments after she left, Aryas face turned to rage. 

“Robb isn’t that Margaery Tyrell?” Turning his head, he looked at the beautiful Tyrell maiden as she sat with a fake smile on her face. Cersei Lannister was saying something to the younger women, as her twin brother Jaime Lannister was typing on his phone. 

“What are they doing here?” He snapped, standing up. 

“Where are you going?” She whispered at him. Robb grabbed Jon and Sansa’s belongs as he exited the booth. 

“Go to the counter, get the check, we’re leaving.” He said handing her his credit card. “They will not come close to Sansa if I can help it.” Making his way to the front door, he asked where the smoking section was outside. Exiting the building, he stopped short when he heard Sansa. 

“Jon. He's your father.” 

“You don’t know him. My stepmother was more loving to me then he was.” He spat out, taking another drag from his cigarette. “What do you know about parents hating you. Both of yours were still alive, and loved you more then anything.” Robbs eyebrows grew together. When did they start talking to one another like this. 

“Thats not fair Jon, You know it.” Robb peeked around the corner, to see Sansa glaring at him. 

“I’m sorry. Its just-”

“He's your father. Its complicated.” 

“Thats an understatement.” Jon let out a strained laugh. Robb watched as Sansa walked over to Jon and placed a hand on his arm. He watched in confusion. Since when did Jon and Sansa touch each other? 

“Jon, please, promise me, you’ll at least go to the dinner. I’ll go with you if it would make you feel better.” Robb watched as Jon nodded, wrapping his arms around Sansa in a protective manner. 

“Thank you.” He said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Robb quickly turned around the corner, wondering when did they get close. It wasn’t really brother and sister like of them at all. Jon wasn’t their sibling, but he felt like a brother to everyone in the Stark family. At least, thats what Robb believed. Arya caught up to him, handing him his card. 

“Joffrey was in the bathroom, lets get those two and head out.” She spoke quickly, and looked over at Robb. His face pale. “You okay? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine.” He stuttered out quickly. 

“Is everything alright?” Sansa asked, as Jon and her turned around the corner. Not knowing that Robb just witnessed their little exchange. 

“Yeah, we just remembered-”Arya started, as Sansa’s eyes grew a dark gloom over them. 

“Thats Joffrey’s car.” She whispered. 

“Sansa?” Jon asked, worry filling his eyes. Now that Robb knew something was going on between them, he couldn’t not spot it. 

“Lets go home.” Robb said, interrupting what ever anyone was going to say. Grabbing his sisters elbow, he put her protectively under arm as they made their way to Jon’s escalade. Putting Sansa in the back with Arya, holding her sisters hand in comfort, Robb watched as throughout the drive Jon would look at Sansa in the rearview mirror. The situation at Sansa’s work place made sense now. Why Jon would be willing to talk to his father, why Sansa insisted on apologizing to him. Also why they were seemingly always caught alone together in the house at some point during the day. It just made sense to Robb. He just didn’t know how he kept missing it before.


End file.
